custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Soalaz
Soalaz (formerly Soalas) is a veteran Toa of Ice. Biography Matoran Little to nothing is known about Soalaz's life as a Ko-Matoran, other than he originally resided on an island west of the Southern Continent. At some point, as a reward for a deed of some kind, Soalaz was awarded a name change on Naming Day. His name was altered from Soalas to Soalaz. Later, around 17,000 years ago, Soalaz was transformed into a Toa of Ice after his homeland's defender, a Toa of Iron named Feex, sacrificed his Toa Power to transform him. Toa Soalaz would protect his homeland for many years until a large tribe of Zyglak arrived on the island, and subsequently wiped out a majority of the population. Soalaz and a few others managed to survive, and fled to the Southern Continent, where they established themselves in a new, small village. Disheartened by the destruction he had witnessed, Soalaz parted ways with his Matoran friends. He then started wandering, lending his assistance to anyone in need of it. He soon gained a reputation as a loner, though was spotted a number of times defending Matoran from wild Rahi and other threats. Eventually, he joined a Toa team which took to residing on a small island, who soon became recognized as the local squad. At some point, the savage being who would later be known as the Dark Hunter "Poison" attacked a Matoran settlement on the island, prompting Soalaz's team to get involved. The team almost succeeded in defeating the savage warrior, though he managed to escape. Eventually, unknown circumstances led to Soalaz quitting his team and striking out on his own, becoming a wanderer in the process. Later, whilst visiting the Northern Continent, Soalaz witnessed a Ga-Matoran named Arrea being pinned in a cave by a Nui-Jaga. In an effort to save her, Soalaz attacked the Rahi, and managed to drive the beast off. Upon confronting Arrea, Soalaz discovered she had been injured in conflict, and in an effort to heal her, transferred a small portion of his Toa Power into her, this had the unintentional effect of transforming Arrea into a Toa. In order to better prepare her for the challenges ahead, Soalaz would spend the next few months teaching Arrea how to use her powers, in addition to tutoring her in the ways of combat. When he deemed her capable of standing up for herself, Soalaz parted ways with Arrea, and resumed his travels. He was later one among the first one hundred Toa reinforcements summoned by Toa Naho to aid in the defense of Metru Nui during the Toa/Dark Hunter War. In the battles that followed, Soalaz had a number of clashes with a Dark Hunter known as "Faceless". After the Dark Hunters were defeated at the Canyon of Unending Whispers, Soalaz was asked to remain on Metru Nui as one of its defenders, though he refused. Following the Great Cataclysm, Soalaz began combating the Brotherhood of Makuta, preventing them from invading several lands, and succeeding in frustrating their operations. The Brotherhood tried on many occasions to have the Toa eliminated, though all failed. They eventually hired the bounty hunter Skorr to eliminate him. Though Soalaz fought valiantly, Skorr proved to be better equipped, and almost defeated him. In a sudden turn of events, however, Soalaz flash-froze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing him to escape. Soalaz once shared an adventure with Toa Sonitous when the pair fell into a nest of Dagger Spiders. Both left with a strong resentment of the other following the experience. War with the Brotherhood When the Order of Mata Nui revealed itself and went to war with the Brotherhood, Soalaz followed in their in their wake, assisting them in a large number of their battles, though departing before he could be questioned. He was seen fighting on Nynrah, and later aided in the defense of Metru Nui during the Brotherhood's final attack on the island city, which ultimately saw the final defeat of the Makuta. The next day, Soalaz joined the Matoran and Toa in their celebrations. The event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit and had exiled Mata Nui into outer space. Teridax's Reign He soon fled Metru Nui shortly after Teridax's reign began, and joined up with resistance efforts against his reign. He was later seen on Stelt, trying to convince a number of isle's natives to rebel against the Makuta, though to no avail. Soalaz would later be seen on a number of islands combating Rahkshi before he joined an army of Toa led by Tahu and Takanuva. They then traveled to the Southern Islands, where they made their way onto the surface of Bara Magna. There, he allied with the planet's residents, and began combating Teridax's army. During the battle that followed, Soalaz saved the Glatorian Flardrek from being killed at the hands of the Skakdi warlord Freztrak. Shortly afterwards, Tahu used the Golden Armor to destroy the attacking Rahkshi, and Teridax himself was then killed. Mata Nui then used his power to restore Spherus Magna, before his robot body collapsed. After witnessing Mata Nui's farewell, Soalaz and the inhabitants of Spherus Magna moved on to start a new life. Spherus Magna As the new settlements were being constructed Soalaz traveled to a snow-capped mountain to judge whether it would make a suitable home for him. Whilst considering its features during a thick blizzard, Soalaz saw a shadow move within the storm, and went to investigate. Upon noticing a distortion in the snow, Soalaz quickly realized it was a footprint, and upon further examination, discovered it match the rough shape of that of a Skakdi's foot. Realizing too late, Soalaz turned to find Freztrak, who attacked him and knocked him unconscious. Eventually, however, the pair managed to reach a truce, set off to find a being named Mersery, in order to share important information Freztrak had uncovered regarding a loose killer. Arriving on the outskirts of a small village, Soalaz and Freztrak found Mersery and his allies, Flardrek and Falmed, requesting they listen to the information they possessed. After relating the information, the group began debating on how to track down both the loose murderer, when the village Turaga arrived, who turned out none other to be his old mentor, Feex. After a number of backstories were shared, Soalaz and the others departed to get some sleep whilst Mersery stood guard for the night. Alternate Universes Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternative reality, Soalaz served the oppressive dictatorship of the Toa Empire under the rule of Toa Tuyet. He quickly became one of the Empire's most trusted Toa, as well as becoming one of its senior members. He was later part of the attack force led by Toa Gali that invaded and conquered Karzahni's realm. During the final battle between the Toa Empire and an attacking group of rebels at the Coliseum, Soalaz managed to organize defense efforts against Pohatu's forces, and defeated several of the attackers. However, he was eventually brought down by the Dark Hunter Guardian, who succeeded in killing him. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In another alternate universe, Soalaz was among the survivors who evacuated the old universe after Mata Nui died and escaped to the island of Mata Nui. A year before Toa Takanuva arrived in the dimension, Soalaz sacrificed his Toa power to transform a Ta-Matoran named Inrye, resulting in him transforming into a Turaga. He then devoted himself to training the rookie Toa in mastering both his element and his mask powers. Abilities and Traits Powerful, calculating, and cunning, Soalaz is known as a force to reckoned with. He is, like most Toa of Ice, cold, uninviting, and antisocial, and is a master at keeping his emotions hidden. However, behind his icy exterior, Soalaz is a being riddled with lack of confidence, and doubt. The death and destruction he has witnessed over the years has had a pronounced effect on Soalaz, and he fights extra hard to prevent it from occurring. One of the oldest and most experienced Toa still alive, Soalaz is known to be highly proficient in the usage of a number of different tools and weapons. However, his greatest weapon by far is his incredibly sharp mind. He possesses a keen tactical edge, and is, as a result, a brilliant strategist. However, his main weakness, like many Toa of Ice in the past, is preference to work alone. As a Toa of Ice, Soalaz can create, control, and absorb ice. This also gives him the ability to create snowstorms, to travel via ice bridges or manipulate the temperature in any given area. He is known to possess very fine and adept control over his Elemental powers, more so than many other Toa of Ice. Mask and Tools Soalaz wears the Kanohi Matatu, the Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows him to move and manipulate objects with his mind. His mask is also equipped with a telescopic eyepiece he received from a Ba-Matoran crafter. Soalaz carries a Ice Saber as his main weapon in combat, which he can use both as a melee weapon, and to focus his Elemental Ice powers. Stats Trivia *Soalaz is user Chicken Bond's first Toa MOC. *Originally, Soalaz was intended to be part of the Toa Team who first defeated the Kanohi Dragon, though this idea was later scrapped due to the inconsistencies involving Soalaz's transformation into a Toa. This idea was later recycled into Feex's backstory. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Hunted'' (mentioned Only; Not mentioned by name) *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Ice